


Thunder

by LilNeps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning. One, two, three, Saionji counts. Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Lightning. One, two, three, Saionji counts. Thunder.

Lightning. One, two, three, four… _“Perhaps it’s going away?”_ Thunder.

Lightning. One, two… Knock. She jumps in a sitting position, trembling, her eyes wide.

«Eep! Wh-who’s there!?» She takes the nearest thing - a lamp - in her hand and points it towards the door.

«It’s me, Mahiru! It’s pouring outside… can you open the door?» Her heart jumps in her throat. She hesitates just a moment, before she puts down the lamp and runs over the door to open it.

In front of her, Koizumi. She’s wearing a coat over her clothes, now soaking wet, but a soft smile still adorns her face. Her eyes seem tired, but she forces them open - was she sleeping? Why did she go to her room in the middle of the night?

«Did I wake you? Sorry. Can I come in?» Saionji just nods silently, while another thunder makes her tremble and grip the door handle harder. She gulps and tries to not show she’s afraid. The door creaks as it opens a bit more. It fills the silence, accompanied by steps on the wooden pavement and the rain pouring outside. She closes the door again as soon as she can.

«I’ll hang my coat here - I hope it’ll be dry tomorrow morning.» Koizumi quickly pulls it off, wetting the floor. Water drops crash onto the ground and the noise they make sounds a hundred times louder than it should, but it’s soon covered by another thunder. Saionji shuts her eyes tight and closes her hands to fists. She wants to bring them up to her ears to cover them, but she wants to look strong in front of Mahiru.

She hears the coat slumping onto something, so she opens her eyes again. It’s over a coat hanger she didn’t even notice was there. Next to it, Mahiru smiles tiredly, but sweetly.

«There’s a storm outside, so I thought we could sleep together tonight.» She stands still, waiting for Hiyoko’s answer - an answer that doesn’t arrive, as her eyes are wide and her mouths open, unsure of what to say.

«I- I’m not afraid of storms!» Her eyes wander to her left, a slight blush on her cheeks. Sure, her presence near her would comfort her, but that’d mean admitting she’s weak, wouldn’t it? _“Not that it would matter, as long as it’s Big Sis Mahiru, but it’s still embarrassing… I can’t admit it yet.”_

«I am.» Now that’s surprising Hiyoko. Her eyes wander to her figure just as a thunder roars in the sky. Her heart leaps, hands ball up, her eyes get shut as tightly as possible for a couple of seconds.

Koizumi, on the other hand, doesn’t budge. It doesn’t take much for Saionji to add up, and she almost wants to cry. Almost.

«Well, alright then.» They both climb over the bed as soon as Saionji agrees, burying themselves under the covers.

«Goodnight, Hiyoko.» Her voice is a mere whisper, but she’s close enough to be heard clearly.

«Goodnight, big sis…» A thunder cuts her short. Taken by surprise, she throws her arms around Koizumi and holds her tight, burying her head on the crook of her neck. She notices her actions only when Mahiru places her hand on her head and strokes it slowly to calm her and stop her from shaking. She tries to get back and open her mouth to say something, but Koizumi’s other arm embraces her sweetly.

«Shhh. Let’s sleep.» Again, just a murmur. Hiyoko ponders on wether or not to rebel and get up, get back, but the warmth enveloping her feels so safe she couldn’t get away even if she wanted. So she holds onto her again.

Lightning. «One, two, three» Mahiru counts. Thunder. Saionji shuts her eyes.

Lightning. «One, two, three, four…» Thunder. Mahiru kisses Hiyoko’s forehead.

Lightning. «One, two, three, four, five, six…» Thunder. Saionji concentrates on Koizumi’s warmth, the feeling of her hand in her hair, the calming sound of her voice.

Lightning. «One, two, three…» A thunder roars once again, but she doesn’t hear it anymore. She loses herself in Mahiru’s arms and drifts off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
